


For Him

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-05
Updated: 2002-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a night meant just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

"These are for you, Jim." Blair reached out and handed him some multi-colored candles, the smile he flashed equal parts amusement, love and intention. Jim shivered at the promise there and took the candles into his own hands, noting the different layers of color and wondering how they would look and feel...

* * *

It started with colors. Beautiful, swirling, rainbow-like, all melded together, drawing his attention from his body, from it's reactions. He was nothing more than a blank canvas, a tapestry waiting to be finished. To be colored boldly, lit up from the inside out, adding brilliance and brightness to the different hues. That he was surrounded by darkness pressing over his eyes only made the colors seem more real, behind his eyelids.

Warm. Warmth all around him. The air was thick with it; with the scent of fire, of smoke, of melting wax. It was heavy with heat, rolling over him in subtle, comforting waves.

The first wave was smeared upon him, a brilliant blue-green color, long streaks that painted his upper torso, his shoulders, his upper arms. It'd been barely warm, gentle jags of heat to ready his body for what was to come. The second wave dotted him with crimson, sharp pinpricks of heat against his throat, his neck, down the center of his chest and around his small areolas, drawing his nipples up high and tight, creating unwary targets for the third wave.

Brilliant yellows and whites for the third wave. Hotter. Not hot enough to actually burn him; no blisters would arise from this. But the heat...oh, god, the *heat* from it.

He groaned as the droplets of wax hit his right nipple; the stinging, burning sensation knifed through him, forcing another groan--louder this time--out of his throat. His partner, standing over him, chuckled.

"Hurts so good, huh." Blair's voice was deeper; he wasn't unaffected by Jim's reactions to the wax. To the pain. It was nice to know. Gratifying, really, that they both could gain pleasure from his pain.

Another drop of wax, coating and covering, sending twinges of heat moving through him.

"Yessss..." He hissed the word, arching upward toward the sweet pain that was wrapping around him, a warm, prickly, brilliantly-lit blanket.

"How about a little lower...?" The candle dripped a slow, steady path down his torso, and Jim writhed in delicious agony with each molten drop. It trickled over his ribs before cooling and the heat combined with tickling was nearly enough to drive him wild. His navel was decorated slowly, with focused intensity, the multi-colored candle making him look as though someone had finger-painted him.

"More--" he gasped, as Blair reached his groin and drew back, pulling the candle away. "Please...need it..."

"I know what you need." That tone. Jim clenched his hands into fists, unable to move for the padded restraints holding him.

There was a rustle of movement, and he moved his eyes, squinting, trying to see through the blindfold. A warm hand grasped his cock, jerked him slowly, maddeningly, until he was arching upward, dreading and anticipating what was to come. The first drops to splash onto oh-so-tender skin made him hiss and wriggle in agony until the splintering heat cooled and turned to ecstasy. Blair's chuckle was part amusement, part amazement; he'd told Jim many times he was always surprised by the levels Jim wanted...and could take.

"More?" He asked softly, moving the candle back and forth so Jim could feel the heat of the flame, could feel the very air molecules themselves changing around him.

"Please--" Jim managed the word, his voice hoarse and rough from panting, from the silent screams which rippled his throat. He sucked in a breath of wax-scented air and tried to relax, blowing the breath out at the same time more wax was tipped onto his cock. It felt then as if he'd slammed into a solid wall of some sort, all air pushed out of his body and all parts consumed by the inferno as the wax dripped down his shaft and over his balls.

"Shh, easy," Blair smoothed one hand down Jim's leg, rubbing at the tense muscles there. "Relax, you'll enjoy it more." The heat flickered closer to his body, moved between his wide-stretched legs, and Jim tensed again, the breath catching inside him. A little closer and he could almost see the flame, burning bright, yellow and white mingling, creating a new color--

He howled at the sudden onslaught of sensation, the pain that grabbed him and shook him like a dog with a bird in its jaws. Hot wax dripped down the underside of his balls, down the tender skin of his perineum, down further--and he held his breath, unable to consider breathing now, his ass cheeks clenching without conscious thought. He felt the movement, felt the air stir when Blair dipped the candle once more, coating his asshole with what had to be molten lava; it couldn't just be wax, that was too tame, too timid for what he felt now. Spikes of sensation slammed into him, pounded with a hammer until they ripped completely through him.

"Very pretty, lover," Blair's breath ghosted over his skin, cooling it from unbearable to something closer to tolerable. Almost pleasurable. Something soft and wet dragged across his scorched flesh and he groaned, shaking and pulling against the bonds, recognizing Blair's tongue teasing over the ridges and grooves now covered with soft, bright colors. Rimming him through his waxy covering, lending more layers of pleasure to those now pulsing through him with each beat of his heart.

Soft touches smoothed over his legs, his thighs trembling from sensation, reaction, need and want. Jim wheezed quietly, trying to pull more air into his lungs, to relax his body as much as possible. They weren't finished yet; he knew that without asking, without Blair saying anything. There was the grand finale, so to speak, the moment when he would be poised on the edge and would wonder, would question, if this was what he wanted...and the answer would be given to him with such an intensity, such brutal honesty, he would wonder later *why* he questioned it.

No words to mar the moment. Blair's free hand moved from his thigh, stroked inward and up, cupped his balls briefly then moved on to curl around his cock. He closed his eyes under the blindfold and pushed his hips upward into the caresses, groaning softly when the rhythm changed, moved faster, tugging at the wax cooled and hardened already on his shaft. He'd never lost his erection, even when the pain was *pain*, before it morphed, before it became pleasure, before it became a part of him. He could thank the cock ring securely fastened at the base of his cock keeping him stiff, showing what he couldn't articulate any longer. What he couldn't even express with his body -- save that one piece standing proudly.

He took a deep breath when Blair released his hold. The fingers teasing up and down his length only added to his heightened awareness that it would be soon. Whatever it was, it was coming in a moment. He had that sudden, abrupt feeling of everything slowing down around him, like slow-mo on the TV screen, then Blair was catching hold of the sides of him, dragging the skin at the tip of his dick down, pulling it taut, widening the small fissure there. Jim felt the tension coil tighter within himself, readying his body for the gift of pure, unadulterated pain.

He wasn't disappointed. When the molten wax dripped onto the thin, tender skin and over the wide-open little hole, coating his piss slit, he jerked, throat working as he screamed, not sure if it was silent or aloud, the sound echoing inside his head regardless. Bolts of white-hot pain sizzled through every neuron within him, rendering him apart, broken down to the smallest atoms and molecules before pleasure surged in behind, putting him back together again.

He strained at his bonds, body shaking and shuddering through something so deep, so profound, so all-body and complete he couldn't call it an orgasm. It was so much more than that, an experience that took him outside of himself before dumping him back in to experience the second round of pulsating, swirling colors and temperatures. Blue, green and ivory were cool, moving silently past him, catching him in their soft tendrils, holding him in a soothing embrace. Red and orange screamed by, grabbing onto whatever the others hadn't, dragging him back into the maelstrom. Yellow and white caught hold and held him close, stroking burning hot fingers through him, raking him with that pleasure/pain that he craved like a drug.

Dimly, on some level, Jim was aware of Blair unsnapping the ring, of his body's physical evidence of what was running rampant through him. He felt his seed, thick and cool compared to the heat throbbing inside him; it left small, heavy puddles sprinkled across his belly and thighs, mixing with the wax coating him.

Blair's hands were working at the fastenings of his cuffs, fingers nimble and quick, releasing his arms once the worst of the spasms had subsided. Strength rippled through his partner as he was rubbed and stroked, blood encouraged to move again beneath the surface, forcing pinpricks of sensation to sparkle the heat still swirling within him. Jim shuddered and leaned into Blair, colors still pin wheeling behind his eyelids. He muttered, or tried to, his tongue too thick to manage words coherently, and gave up when Blair kissed him gently.

"Easy. You're still in the midst, Jim...go with it."

And he was, he realized. His body was still processing, still *coming*, if that was an applicable term here. He shivered and leaned into Blair, groaning when a particularly strong shock zinged through him. He was grateful for the straw held to his mouth and for the cool water that filled it when he sucked, sending waves of soothing cool down his parched, raw throat.

The blindfold came off next but still he kept his eyes closed, savoring the experience within himself, not ready to let go of any of it yet. His legs were released, but he didn't move, only shifted onto his side, Blair's hands moving over him, sparking smaller aftershocks now and again as he petted and stroked and relaxed Jim. He sighed and let the next wave take him, pulling him into the after-effects, loose and relaxed, completely at ease.

Later might be for Blair. Tomorrow would be for them.

Tonight was his.

  


~finis~  



End file.
